Missile Cannon
The Missile Cannon is a tower that shoots missiles. It has infinite range, but this is because it comes with a shiny new unique property: it only fires when you click! It also aims for your mouse. Due to its undefined firing rate, spam clicking will make it spam missiles... at the cost of a sore hand. This also makes it very expensive. *Price: $4500 on Normal. Path 1 Homing Missiles If you clicked on a Bloon, the missile will home in on that Bloon. If you didn't click on a Bloon, then the missile will automatically seek out the nearest Bloon upon reaching its destination. *Price: $19000 on Normal. Cluster Missiles After reaching a Bloon, 3 small missiles will come out in a Triple Darts fashion. These missiles only have 50% splash radius size. The Cluster Missiles also do not home on, and completely ignore the Bloon that its parent missile collided with. *Price: $30000 on Normal. Homing Clusters Cluster Missiles will target the nearest Bloon after flying for about a second. Splash radius of both parent missile and cluster missiles increased marginally. *Price: $70000 on Normal. Infinity Clusters Each Cluster Missile now spawns its own cluster of Mini-Missiles, which have 30% splash radius size and do not home on. Cluster Mini-Missiles do not spawn their own clusters. All missile splash radius sizes increased marginally. *Price: $310000 on Normal. Homing Vortex This is a Tier 5 Upgrade! Cluster Mini-Missiles now home in on Bloons. All missile splash radius sizes increased marginally. Cluster Missiles and Cluster Mini-Missiles are released in groups of 6 (in a snowflake pattern) instead of in groups of 3. *Price: $600000 on Normal. Path 2 Advanced Targeting Systems The Missile Cannon can now directly hit Camo Bloons. It also has a 10% to pop Black Bloons if the missile directly hits them. Missile velocity increased by 15%. *Price: $17000 on Normal. Side Cannons A very effective upgrade. Lets it fire two missiles at once! *Price: $70000 on Normal. Tri-Cannon Fires three missiles at once! Additionally, holding your click causes it to fire automatically at a rate of 3 missiles per second (Does not fire entire groups automatically). *Price: $70000 on Normal. Barrage Fires four missiles at once! Automatic attack upgraded to a group of 2 missiles every 0.25 seconds, resulting in 8 missiles per second! Missile splash radius increased marginally. Special Ability - Barrage: Fires a missile at every Bloon on screen. Cannot fire more than 50000 missiles, but cooldown reduced by 1% for every 750 missiles it couldn't fire. Normal cooldown is 150 seconds. *Price: $350000 on Normal. Hex Cannon This is a Tier 5 Upgrade! Fires six missiles at once! Automatic attack upgraded to a group of 3 missiles at a rate of 6 groups per second, for 18 missiles per second! Additionally fires a hex pulse automatically every 2 seconds, regardless of if you are holding click or not. Hex pulses do not have homing abilities, and deal 1HP damage, but they have 16777216 pierce. Barrage fires 50% more missiles, and also makes hex pulses fire at x5 speed for 30 seconds. Splash radius also increased marginally. *Price: $700000 on Normal. Trivia *There are no references here! I am Bramblewhisker The EXE 18:54, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Towers Category:Military Towers